In the past there has been invented and patented several different forms of continuously variable hydraulic transmissions which uitilize the basic principle of hydraulic action used in this invention. Specifically; Margolin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,023-12/64; Shiber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,389-11/79; & Bischof, U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,636--11/40.
But these earlier designs have been quite inefficient because of the pumps used and the fluid flow between the pumps. And they have been rather impractical because of their overall complexities of mechanical parts. My invention is designed to overcome these deficiencies.